


The First Grey Hair

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aging, Growing Old, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry is a bit insecure when he gets his first grey hair before the annual Hogwarts Gala.





	The First Grey Hair

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror, frowning. For the past couple years he'd begun to get wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and he had easily accepted that. But now as he twirled a few strands of grey hair in his calloused fingers, he didn't feel comfortable. He knew that one day he'd end up as grey as Dumbledore, but he didn't expect to get his first grey hair when he was twenty-nine years old.

"I never much liked grey." 

He looked in the mirror to see Draco behind him, wearing Slytherin robes. "Do you mean my grey hair?"

Draco smirked, walking up to Harry and encircling his arms around Harry's waist. "Grey is just…so dull. There's nothing fantastic about it. Grey is just so…boring."

"Are you saying that I'm dull and boring?" His green eyes filled with pain.

"No, prat," Draco grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look at him. "I've been your lover for ten years, remember? There's nothing boring about you. Draco gently and slowly worshipped Harry's lips. "I love you. A little grey hair isn't going to stop that." He cupped his lover's cheek.

"Then…" Harry chewed on his lower lip. "What did you mean by 'I never much liked grey'?" 

Draco shrugged. "Just what I said, I don't really like grey. It's a pointless colour."

"Do you think," Harry gulped, "that everyone is going to tell me how old I look tonight?" They were getting ready for the annual Hogwarts Alumni Gala.

"Nah," Draco smiled. "You're bloody Harry Potter. Besides, we're all getting older, love. So in a way, we'll have more to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We can talk about how much getting old sucks." He playfully punched Harry's shoulder. "Go c'mon, buck up. We're going to have a blast tonight. Don't let a few grey hairs ruin the fun."

Harry gazed at his lover, awestruck at his unusual enthusiasm. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Draco. You always know how to cheer me up."


End file.
